A Name Game
by Maori
Summary: Sam finally gets tired of being called Sammy. And yet, there is so much more to it than that.... PWP, SamDean, SlashRated T to be on the safe side. 2.2.06: Alright yall, you win. You wanted more, you got it. 9.19.06 Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. I am poor.

None of this could have been possible if it weren't for my lovely beta, StonePrincess. All errors therein are mine and mine alone.

Warning: If you have a problem with m/m (male/male) pairings, don't read. No spoilers really, just for the ongoing banter between the guys over whether or not Sammy is an appropriate name for a 21 year old snerk

Enjoy my lovelies

* * *

"Sammy." Dean hissed as he felt his brother's nails dig into his shoulders for balance. Suddenly all the warmth was gone, leaving a cold vacuum where Sam's body had been that made Dean whimper out loud. Opening his eyes, he forced his mind to try and think of a reason why Sam was now standing two feet away, his arms across his chestand afrown on his face instead of pressing himself against Dean like he couldn't get close enough. He let out a sigh and ran a hand through his already messy hair. It was hard to look at that frown and not get distracted by Sam's full lips and the thought of that lean hard body against his. Dean felt the room around him start to blur out as he stared at that mouth. _Focus Dean, focus!_ He mentally shook himself. 

"What did I do now?"

"It's Sam, Dean, Sam. Not Sammy. Take a look." Sam did a slow 360 with his arms in the air. The button-down shirt he was wearing was only halfway buttoned and Dean could see Sam's chest as he moved, the muscles standing out as if carved with a chisel. " Do I look like a chubby thirteen year old to you?" Lowering his arms, Sam crossed them back over his chest, his biceps clearly showing through the material of his shirt.

Dean swallowed and licked his lips before answering. The mini show of Sam's body had caused his mouth to go dry and sent the last bit of blood left in his head to migrate south of the border. When he did speak his voice was barely more than a croak.

"Hell no."

"So what's my name?"

Dean let out snort. "You have got to be kidding."

"Do I look like I'm kidding, Dean?"

Dean was going to have to go with 'no' as the answer to that question. What the look on Sam's face actually said was 'Watch me slam you on the floor and rip your clothes off'. Not that Dean was adverse to that idea, but he figured going along with this for the moment would probably be a good thing.

"Sam."

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

Dean cleared his throat.

"Sam."

"Dean, Dean." Sam shook his head in apparent disappointment, but there was nothing but amusement evident in his voice. "Surely you can be louder than that."

Dean knew that under any other circumstance he would be gritting his teeth and ready to spit nails by now if anyone else had tried this shit on him, but it was Sam in front of him. The same Sam who was currently doing what could only be called a striptease by ever so slowly un-buttoning the remaining buttons on his shirt and pulling it off. Dean could only watch, mesmerized, as what seemed like every muscle in Sam's upper body pulled, flexed and rippled. Feeling like he had just gotten the wind knocked out of him, Dean's voice was a bit airy, but still loud, when he spoke.

"Sam."

"See, that wasn't all that hard, was it?" The smile, no _smirk,_ on Sam's face could only be described as smug and slightly predatory.

To say Dean was shocked would probably be the understatement of the century. What had just happened had finally caught up with him, and he couldn't quite believe it. His sweet little brother had played him, played _him,_Dean Winchester,and beyond that Dean had a sneaking suspicion little Sammy had done this before. It took practice to do that sorta shitand the last time he had seen anything even as remotely erotic as Sam when he had taken off his shirt was the time he and Dad had been in Vegas tracking down a succubus. She was pretending to be a dancer at one of the better strip clubs, and after watching her Dean had almost regretted having to kill her. Almost. That didn't even compare to what he had just seen. The whole 'what's my name' thing had killed most of his erection, but now he was so hard it hurt. And Sam knew it. It was all over his face…and that shit-eating grin told volumes. Dean gave his brother an appraising look. And all this time he had thought that Sam had actually spent most of his time studying at Stanford. _I guess the real question was, What exactly had his baby brother been studying? _"Why do I have this funny feeling you've done this before?"

Sam's low chuckle went straight to his balls. " Why would you think that?" Sam's tone was light, almost teasing, Dean took one look at Sam's face and stayed silent, still slightly shocked at the skills he never knew, or even suspected, his younger brother possessed. Sam had laughed like that on purpose, knowing the reaction he would get. Dean gave a mental snort. _And to think I was actually worried about how he would react, that I'd have to take it slow and give him time to adjust. _

"If only you knew." Sam's voice brought him out of his internal conversation.

Dean blinked at the interruption. He had done his best to keep a straight face, but some of his thoughts must have leaked out. Feeling slightly defensive, Dean found it was his turn to cross his arms over his chest. Raising an eyebrow, he adopted a nonchalant stance. He had no idea where this was going and he didn't like the feeling one bit. "Knew what?"

The grin on Sam's face sent a shiver down Dean's spine and he couldn't help but lick his lips again. He then took a step back as he found his personal space being invaded by a very large, _very sexy_ male body. Half the time Dean forgot just how much taller Sam really was, but right now he was very aware of the five inches that made up that difference. He had no idea how his brother managed to radiate that much sex while he still had most of his clothes on, although it might have something to do with that gloriously hard and naked chest in front of him. The thought soon fled Dean's mind as Sam leaned in so close that he could feel the other man's breath feather against the shell of his ear.

"When I was 17 I heard you in the shower."

Sam pulled back, panting slightly, his pupils shot wide with desire, making them seem as if they were bottomless.

Dean swallowed convulsively, but he was still reassured by the evidence that Sam was just as effected by their proximity as he was.

"What did you hear?" Dean already knew, he remembered it as if it was yesterday, the first time he'd let _those_ thoughts about Sam break through.

_He'd closed his eyes and seen Sam covered in sweat, his back arched, the muscles in his thighs flexing and the look in Sam'seyeswhen he saw Dean watching him._

After that day, every time Dean had sex or even just fantasized, Sam would somehow sneak into his thoughts. Dean tried to write it off as just Sam always being a presence in his mind because Sam was his little brother and it was Dean's job to watch over and protect him. And then that day in the shower, he had been jacking off when the image of Sam crept into his mind, the both of them naked, Sam's body stretch above Dean's. He'd come so hard he saw stars, and Sam's name had spilled from his mouth. That's when he knew he had a problem, cause when one of the best orgasms in your life is when you're thinking about your baby brother, there's gotta be something wrong with you.

"I heard my name Dean. Was it good?" Before Dean could even begin to register what his brother had said, Sam moved close and gave him a soft and lingering kiss, nipping Dean's full lower lip before retreating. Sam's smile was surprisingly gentle as he reached out and drew his hand down Dean's jaw, caressing it before tracing his thumb over the lip that he had bitten, soothing the marks his teeth had made.

That question alone had almost made Dean come in his pants, never mind the low, sexy voice that said it, the kiss that had followed or the thumb on his lips. He was so shocked, it was as if his brain had just shut down, unable to process what had just happened. Then Sam's hand was on his shoulder, shaking him

"Dean. Wake up."

"What the hell!" Dean swore in his confusion as everything flipped upside down.

"Damn it, Dean, since when are you such a heavy sleeper? Wake the fuck up!"

The shock of cold water on his face had Dean suddenly very awake and very definitely sitting in the Impala. He blinked at his brother.

"I was asleep?"

Sam rolled his eyes

"Yes, dipstick, you were sleeping. I've already filled up on gas and got food. Hungry?" Sam held up a gas station plastic bag that contained a bag of Fritos, a roll of Mentos, a bag of glazed donut holes and a Krispy Kreme half dozen variety box .

Dean wiped the water his brother had thrown on him off with the bottom of his shirt, cursing under his breath. Sam ignored the various anatomical positions Dean was suggesting and continued.

"What were you dreaming about anyway? You've spent the last 10 minutes mumbling and shifting around in the seat like crazy." Sam shot a look at Dean's lap, not looking at all surprised to see the bulge in his brothers jeans, then rolled his eyes again as only he could. "Never mind, I know exactly what your trip to never-never land was about."

Dean was still trying to get over the fact it was all just a dream.

"It was just a dream?" He was dreadfully close to pouting. Then Sam's last comment caught up with him and he let out a snort. "Bro, you have _no _idea." That laugh that accompanied Dean's reply had Sam giving him the 'you are so fucking weird, are you sure we're related?' look, which Dean ignored. He was too busy trying to fall back to sleep.

Fin

* * *

As always, reviews are my lifeblood. And if I die, there will be no more fics, so review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Alright you guys, I give in. I was under the mistaken impression that this was a one shot, but I have been persuaded otherwise. So, here it is. And yes, there will be a Chapter3

Have fun, and don't forget to review!

* * *

Walking back to the Impala, Sam noticed that Dean was still sleeping, if a bit restlessly. Okay, a lot restlessly. He kept twitching and shifting, like he was uncomfortable. 'Odd…' Sam suddenly tensed as Dean let out a groan and bit his lip in his sleep, going very still. Uneasy, Sam reached through the window and tried to wake Dean, shaking his shoulder. 

"Dean. Wake up."

When he didn't get a response, Sam started to worry just a bit. Dean had never been a heavy sleeper, always responding to the slightest thing. It was something they had been trained to do. You never know what might try to sneak up on you in the middle of the night.

"Damn it, Dean, since when are you such a heavy sleeper? Wake the fuck up!"

When that didn't work, he knew that he had no choice. Praying to any higher deity that might be listening that Dean didn't kill him for this, Sam did the only thing that never failed to wake his brother.

Dean bolted upright as the cold water hit his face. He blinked in confusion before turning his gaze to Sam.

"I was asleep?"

Rolling his eyes, Sam ignored the oddness of the question and thanked whatever deity who had listened that Dean wasn't going to give him shit about the water.

"Yes, dipstick, you were sleeping. I've already filled up on gas and got food. Hungry?" He held up the plastic bag that contained a bag of Fritos, a roll of Mentos, a bag of glazed donut holes and a Krispy Kreme half dozen variety box . Not the food of champions, but they'd had worse when they were kids. To this day he still couldn't stand beef jerky.

Sam ignored the curses his brother mumbled under his breath as he wiped his face with his shirt, instead opting to satisfy his curiosity.

"What were you dreaming about anyway? You've spent the last 10 minutes mumbling and shifting around in the seat like crazy."

He shot a glance at his brother's lap, not surprised much to see the tent in Dean's jeans. Sam rolled his eyes again. "Never mind, I know exactly what your trip to never-never land was about."

"It was just a dream?" The look in Dean's eyes and the pout on his brother's face made Sam feel odd, like his skin had suddenly become too tight. Fidgeting, he twitched when Dean snorted in reaction to his question.

"Bro, you have no idea."

The laugh that followed was low and throaty. Sam shot Dean a 'Dude, you are weird' look, which went unnoticed as Dean was apparently trying to fall back asleep. 'Okay. That was pretty freaking odd' was the thought uppermost in Sam's mind as he reconciled himself to the fact that he would be driving…again. Getting into the drivers seat, Sam closed the door with a thunk and put the key in the ignition, the rumble of the Impala's engine familiar and comfortable. Pulling out from the gas station, he tried not to think about the tightening in his belly at the look Dean had sent him before his brother had been entirely awake, or the look and pout Dean had given him when he was awake.

There was no way he was turned on by his brother. And this was definitely the first time anything like this had happened. Totally. He didn't stare at his brother after he had taken a shower. And he so didn't listen to his brother in the shower. Cause that would just be very, very wrong. So...yah. Sam turned on the tape player. Even Metallica would be better than his thoughts right now. And yet, he couldn't quite shake the sense that something was going on. Whether or not that something was good or bad, he couldn't tell. But damnit, it was still making him twitchy as hell.

Sam glanced over at his brother, now seemingly asleep. Hesitating a moment, he finally gave into temptation and brushed Dean's jaw with his fingertips, trying not to think about what he was doing. Shaking his head, Sam drew his hand back and place it on the wheel, not noticing his grip was turning his knuckles white. He did see the slight grin now on Dean's face, peaceful in sleep. 'Oh shit. What the hell was that?' That thought occupied his mind for a very long time.

* * *

There. That should tide ya'll over until I can get ch3 down and beta'd. Any one care to guess what happens? I'll give you a clue. Sam's psychic abilities can really make life interesting sometimes. 

Edit: SamDean4ever pointed something out to me. In case you missed it, this is Sam's POV on Dean waking up and his odd behavior, plus some. Make sense? Okey Dokey. Good.

Yes, I am evil. And yet...not such a bad thing LOL


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much for your patience! This is going to be short, but I promise that it's worth the wait. School's about over, so I'll try and get stuff up faster now. This isn't exactly what I planned for Ch3, but my muse went on vacation and I didn't get the memo. Muse is back now, thank God. And, people, the reviews have been pretty few and far between, which isn't very encouraging. More please? Anyway, begging aside, on to the fic!

* * *

Dean dimly felt the engine start and the Impala pull out of the gas station parking lot as he started to sink back asleep. He just wished that Sam would stop thinking so damn loud. It was distracting, and he really wanted to be asleep right now. The guilt over a full fledged sex dream involving his brother would come later, but right now he just wanted it back. In the dream there was no guilt, no stigma. Just him and Sam and preferably no clothes. 

The four years Sam had been gone Dean had been to Hell and back. He was either pissed as fuck for Sam leaving them or out of his mind worrying that some Big Bad would show up at the college and Dean wouldn't be there to protect his brother. Sam didn't know it, but Dean knew that campus just as well as any student attending did. Sam also didn't know that sidetrips to Stanford weren't a sparodic event but done religiously every few weeks unless there was something big going on that made it impossible. And it wasn't just Dean's idea, it was just as much John wanting to make sure his boy was doing alright.

The opening of Metallic's Sandman filled the car, confusing Dean. Sam almost never willlingly submitted to his "mullet rock", much less turn the damn thing on himself. 'Fuck it'. He had done enough thinking, and Dean had pretty much given up on trying to figure out why Sam did what Sam did years ago. Wasn't worth the headache. Dean got enough of those anyway. besides, there was this...vibe he was getting from his brother. No clue what, but probably part of why Sam was messing with his big brother's music. Something _had_ to be wrong. Dean couldn't get a bead on what, and he had more important things to worry about. Like how to get his dream brother back.

So it can as a slight suprise when he suddenly felt what he knew had to be Sam's fingers on his jaw. The caress was light, almost hesitant. And oh, so sweet. It took everything in him not to twitch, but to feign sleep. If Sam even thought Dean wasn't in nevernever land... He couldn't help the grin he knew was on his face, but after a few seconds had passed he figured that Sam had bought his 'I'm sleeping. Really.' act.

He had felt something shift with the touch of Sam's fingers. It had been no brotherly touch. Dean wasn't sure how, but he just knew. Things between them had just taken a turn towards something he'd never had any right to hope for. But he had hoped anyway. Shoved down deep, but still there through the years his brother had been gone.

Suddenly, getting his dream back wasn't so important.

* * *

Well, what do you think? This is the last chapter, but I'm working on a tie in that can also be a stand alone. Sam and Dean still have a long way to go... 


End file.
